youtube_arg_watchersfandomcom-20200215-history
Inside A Mind rewards ARG
Ripped From the official server's Guide THINGS WE HAVE SOLVED! PLEASE LOOK AT THIS BEFORE YOU SUGGEST IT OR IT WILL BE CONSTITUTED AS SPAM AND GREATLY UNAPPRECIATED The X closest to the picture on the left leads to a website, and if you click the SHH it takes you to LOG 79. This may become outdated if the website changes and unlocks more. all codes up to the 20th so far have been solved on this website. I will paste the messages. -- MESSAGE w/Key #1 = 'winner' ---------------- so, you thought it would be fun to join the illuminati?hows that working out for you?they're probably kissing your ass right now since they've found someone to go against me. they've no idea. they like to act all cool as if they know what they're doing but they don't. what they have told you is no more than a bunch of pathetic lies! in the past they went behind my back many times. until eventually i said no.i've just hacked into their website just to show how easy it is. they think they can be secretive but i've worked with them for a number of years so i've seen all their tricks before. there will be a time were you will have to choose sides.some of you may want to stay and fight against me.others may be smart enough to join me, but i guess we'll soon see in the next chapter. be careful who you trust. remember, it is the illuminati you're working for after all.but at least on the bright side you're starting to see the world for what it truly is. good day my friends. good day. and yeah im p sure theyre the same - f=-dvsdscegGsaREgoodhdfAs']e43'uj bhvtf;k hbvTgfnhvcfr -- MESSAGE w/Key #1 = 'great' ---------------- hackers, theorizers and spies, wow! is that it? are they really just giving you three roles between you all? that's pathetic! -You Shall Not Pass -- MESSAGE w/Key #1 = 'wizard' ---------------- i used to like omelettes! now they scare the hell out of me! god! it's gonna feel so much better once i get back into my true form. -- MESSAGE w/Key #1 = 'wrweje' ---------------- you want to know what they really did??? -... CLAUDIAS AND HGS ABOUT PAGES: -- MESSAGE w/Key #1 = 'harold' ---------------- fun fun so much fun! you're all watching! i know you are! don't pretend like your not! an army will be formed to over through them all. there will come a time where you will have to choose between sides. be prepared for when that day comes. as the side you chose could be the wrong one. open your eyes and see the truth! - Claudias About Page The illuminati is a fun place. Been working here for many years. Anyone who tries to get in our way we take out. It's the only way unfortunately. Looking for new recruits recently as times have been tough. we've had some new competition over recent years. But hopefully it won't be too much of a problem- Its A hexidecimal, HGs About Page DESCRIPTIONS: Harold the Egg is a malicious, self-centered prick. There! I said it! Fortunately after the back stab, my company were very reassuring that this would not stand. They informed me they would help out out in any way they can as long as I stop him. Well, over the years I've been trying. But unfortunately the little egghead has been one step ahead of me each time, creating more and more of his experiments each year, slowly building an army. He's been testing out his army throughout 2016. Every time he's ordered an attack. They've done it without question. Even if it was a defenceless child. How sick is that? I've now realised I need help. So, I'm calling anyone who has way too much time on their hands like me if they want a job, they've got it.﻿ -Help Wanted Description One sticker, two sticker, three sticker, more... Trump is a good president. But I wanted that sticker. My Brother said I could have it, so he brought it to me. It's a nice sticker. You guys would really like it. Can we be friends? Key = "hehe" -Claudias first video Description The Merry Christmas Video description is out of character so I'm not including it unless it becomes important later on ASPECTS OF THE STORY WE ALREADY KNOW FOR THE MOST PART: HG, Jamie, Harold/Professor Exden, Claudia Exden, Yakima, Mason, and Hans Graceson exist and are characters. Mason runs the Illuminati blog.(edited) There is a strong and highly likely chance that HG is Hans Graceson Claudia is Harold Exdens sister and was experimented on my the Illuminati Claudia currently has Donald Trumps strawberry sticker. Jamie and Yakima were both made by the illuminati, who have been making people (probably youtubers) Jamie is in chains, trapped being forced to mae content probably by Harold Harold is against the illuminati HG used to work with Harold, but now dislikes him. Reasons are unclear at this point Not Bob is not Bob All the journal information up to the logs we have. All the Articles up to the ones mentioned earlier. Both the Help Wanted Video and Sound Recording of presumably Harold and HG talikng, though that is not confirmed. The descriptions on the older CP games videos have some poetry stuff, but what purpose it serves is unclear.(edited) CP games is still (kinda) active despite the new channel. SPIES HAVE A MISSION: Interact with Claudia positively on her youtube channel to gain her trust and report back to the illuminati and us on your findings. OUT OF ARG THINGS ONE SHOULD KNOW THAT ARE MOSTLY SERVER SPECIFIC BUT NOT ALL: Yes, that is the real Jamie and the real Looney Harold is most likely fake You don't get to be a helper unless you've actually contributed with new information/useful services You need special permission from the Owners to be an Admin Not Bob is not Bob Connor did a few bads and is not part of the ARG nor Inside a Mind or CP Games anymore. Obviously I can't completely confirm this one because I'm not a stalker but Jamie lives somewhere in the UK, meaning he won't necessarily be online when you are, so don't pester him for hints if he's probably asleep. LINKS':''' The Blog GD's arg Toolbox(edited) The Logs password for entry: 4728 Claudia Exden's YT HG Passwords Doc this is an out dated file preserved for Guide purpose Log 82 reads: I turned the PROFESSOR into AN EGG THAT'll teach HIM - OP=Livermorium Category:ARG,